Your Eyes (Oneshoot)
by lovgravanime14
Summary: Cinta itu tulus tanpa memandang kesempurnaan bukan? Wonkyu BL Dont like dont read


~Your Eyes~

-Wonkyu-

#Siwon pov

Hari ini aku berencana untuk kumpul dengan teman-temanku. Kami selalu memiliki agenda bersama di hari libur. Seperti makan di cafe, jalan-jalan di pusat kota, dan diakhiri dengan bersenang-senang di club. Hey, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Hal itu wajar bagi anak muda sepertiku oke. Lagipula aku sudah 20 tahun. Sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan hal itu.

Hanya saja ada yang membuatku sangat kesal hari ini. Raja iblis itu ( Baca : Ayahku ) tiba-tiba saja menyita barang-barang berhargaku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia menyita mobil dan kartu kreditku hanya karena aku mendapat nilai 'C' di mata kuliahku. Hei, itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk bukan? Mungkin raja iblis itu saja yang memang berlebihan. Bahkan ia bertingkah seperti dunia akan kiamat saja hanya karena nilai legendarisku.

Dan mood ku diperburuk dengan ejekan dari si-ikan-lee-donghae. Aku menceritakan masalahku dengan si raja iblis padanya. Dan sebagai sahabatku yang baik (aku tak yakin masih bisa menganggapnya sahabat) bukannya menghiburku dengan kata-kata yang mengharukan hati, ia malah mengejekku habis-habisan,

"Hahaha, kurasa untuk kali ini kau yang akan memohon-mohon padaku untuk ditraktir kuda." Katanya menyebalkan saat aku meneleponnya.

'Damn, you'll be dead soon lee donghae!'

Dan sekarang, aku hanya bisa berjalan kaki dan hanya membawa beberapa won di dompetku. tanpa mobil, tanpa kartu kredit. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

Aku berdiri di zebracross untuk menyebrang. Saat ini sedang lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki. Biasanya akan terdengar musik saat pergantian lampu lalu lintas. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu dan tak peduli untuk apa ada musik segala.

Lampu lalu lintas mulai berganti warna dan aku siap-siap menyeberang. Namun ada hal yang menghentikan langkahku. Disebelahku terdapat seorang namja yang diam saja tanpa ada niatan menyeberang. ia memegang sebuah tongkat dan iris matanya yang secokelat karamel memandang lurus namun tak fokus.

'Tuna netra ya?' Batinku.

Lalu aku menyadari bahwa tak ada musik yang mengiringi pergantian lampu lalu lintas. Aku pun menegurnya,

"Chogiyo, lampunya sudah hijau." Kataku padanya.

Ia tersadar dan tersenyum manis padaku, "Ah, terimakasih."

Ia menyeberang dengan tuntunan tongkatnya. Refleks, aku mengiringinya menyeberang. Sampai di seberang jalan ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya dan membuatnya sedikit oleng.

"Maaf." Kata orang yang sudah menabraknya sambil lalu dan buru-buru pergi.

Aku buru-buru menghampirinya, "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

Ia mengangguk pelan, "Ne, aku tak apa-apa." Lalu kembali tersenyum yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa berdebar.

"Ah terimakasih sudah memberitahuku tadi. Sepertinya lampu penyeberangannya sedang rusak." Katanya sambil membungkuk hormat padaku.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kataku kikuk, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke teater di pusat kota. Disana sedang ada drama musikal yang ingin aku tonton."

"A..Ah, kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana. Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama saja." Kataku spontan. Entah setan apa yang membuatku mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama bersamanya.

"Jinjjayo? Senangnya..Tapi sebelum itu," Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau?"

"Siwon. Choi Siwon." Aku menggamit tangannya. Aih, bagaimana mungkin namja sepertinya memiliki kulit sehalus beledu seperti ini?

"Aku harus memastikan seperti apa postur seseorang yang ku kenal. Dan salah satunya dengan bersalaman. senang mengenalmu Siwon-sshi."

"Awas, disana ada turunan." Kataku mengingatkannya.

"Ne."

Aku memerhatikan tangannya yang memegang lengan bajuku. Aku tersenyum senang dan dengan gerakan lembut menggenggam tangannya agar bergandengan denganku membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Si..Siwon-sshi.." Katanya terdengar gugup.

"Panggil saja Siwon. Ngomong-ngomong cuaca hari ini cerah sekali." Aku memotong ucapannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benarkah?" Katanya antusias. Samar, aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya yang chubby dan menambah kecantikannya yang mungkin melebihi yeoja yang ada.

"Ne. omong-omong, kau akan menonton drama musikal tapi.."

"Aku ini sangat menyukai lagu yang ada di drama tersebut." Katanya memotong ucapanku sperti mengetahui keherananku.

"Oh begitu.." Kataku sedikit terkejut. Saat ingin bertanya lagi, dering ponsel mengusikku. Aku buru-buru mengangkat panggilan masuk yang berasal dari ponselku.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kataku pada Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauhinya sebelum mengangkat telepon, "Ya! Ada Apa hah?"

"/Seharusnya itu yang kukatakan padamu Kuda!/" Suara di seberang telepon membalas sama kerasnya, "/Kemana saja kau? Kami semua menunggumu disini. Apakah karena tak terbiasa berjalan kaki sehingga membutuhkan waktu seabad untuk pergi ke rumahku?/"

"Ya! berani sekali kau mengejekku ikan. Aku tak bisa pergi dengan kalian hari ini. Ada urusan mendadak."

"/Mwo? Kau baru memberitahu kami setelah membuat kami lumutan karena menunggumu?! Jangan bercanda!/"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Sudah ya aku harus pergi sekarang. Bersenang-senanglah tanpaku"

"/Y-YA Kuda! tung-/"

Aku langsung memutuskan panggilan dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menungguku, "Maaf, tadi ummaku menelepon karena khawatir padaku."

"Tak apa-apa." Katanya tersenyum simpul dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

-at teater-

"Ayo, kita duduk disini." Aku menuntunnya menuju kursi kami.

Teater sudah terisi setengahnya. Bisa kutebak kebanyakan penonton hanya berasal dari kalangan anak kecil dan orang tua. Mungkin hanya satu dua dari kalangan anak muda termasuk kami berdua.

Pertunjukan di mulai. Aku menonton pertunjukkan itu dengan serius. Hal yang mengejutkan mengingat aku yang tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Namun entah saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berbinar menonton pertunjukkan padahal dalam hal ini ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dipertunjukkan drama tersebut, membuatku ikut terhanyut dalam pertunjukkan itu.

"Saat ini pemeran utama pria sedang memeluk pemeran wanitanya sambil bernyanyi." Kadang-kadang aku memberitahukan adegan apa yang sedang diperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, suaranya sangat merdu sekali." Timpal Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya membuatku tersihir dengan keindahan dirinya.

'Mungkin setelah ini aku harus lebih sering menonton drama musikal'

"Aku senang menonton pertunjukan bersamamu hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun saat kami keluar dari ruang teater setelah pertunjukan selesai.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu." Kataku sambil mengacak rambutku kikuk, "Oh ya, eum.."

"Kenapa?"

"Bo..bolehkah aku me..minta nomer ponsel..mu?" Tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Maaf Siwon, tapi aku tak memiliki ponsel." Katanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

Ah, benar juga. Mana mungkin ia memiliki ponsel dengan keadaanya yang seperti ini? Dasar kau bodoh Choi Siwon..

"Tapi.." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dan balpoint dari ransel yang memang ia bawa dan kemudian menulisi kertas itu lalu memberikannya padaku, "Ini nomer telepon rumahku. Kau bisa menghubunginya."

Aku menerima kertas itu sambil tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih Kyu. Dan ini.."

'Cup!'

Aku mencium pipinya kilat dan membuat matanya terbelalak kaget, "Itu sebagai hadiah terimakasihku." Kataku langsung berbalik pergi mendahuluinya.

Tanpa kusadari, ia masih termenung di belakangku sambil memegangi pipinya yang langsung merona hebat.

#Author pov

"Kyunnie-ah!" Teriakan itu menggema memanggil seseorang.

Seorang namja manis mengusap telinganya yang terasa akan copot dan menyahuti panggilan itu, "Ada apa noona?" Katanya sambil berteriak juga.

"Ada telepon untukmu. Cepatlah."

Namja yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu bergegas menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang memegang telepon rumah keluarga mereka, "Dari siapa?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil gagang telepon itu dari tangan kakak perempuannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin temanmu." Sahut Cho Ahra sambil meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"/Ah, Kyuhyun-ah./"

'Suara ini?' batin Kyuhyun mengenali.

"Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya memastikan sedikit tak percaya.

"/Ne, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu?/"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"/Sangat baik. Maaf aku baru meneleponmu./"

Ucapan Siwon barusan tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Seminggu setelah pertemuan keduanya Kyuhyun memang selalu menunggu telepon dari namja itu dengan gelisah. Tak tahu mengapa.

"/Oh ya..ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu./" Tiba-tiba saja nada suara Siwon menjadi serius.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya seperti berdegup kencang menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Siwon.

"/Mungkin ini sedikit eum..terdengar aneh./" Kata Siwon terdengar gugup, "/Tapi dengarkan baik-baik, maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pengganti dari matamu? Aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku lihat padamu kala kita berjalan bersama, dan jika ada drama atau film yang ingin kau tonton, maka aku akan menceritakan semua adegan yang ada dalam drama atau film tersebut untukmu. So..what do you think about that?/"

Tak dipungkiri, bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun merasa bahwa hatinya terasa membuncah dan seperti ada seribu kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya. Ia bahkan merasa sebentar lagi akan menangis karena perasaan bahagia yang terlalu besar. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti maksud dari perkataan Siwon. Dan mungkin tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan ketimbang mendapati bahwa kau memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus apa adanya. Kyuhyun sangat mensyukurinya yakin bahwa Tuhan selalu memiliki rencana terbaik untuknya.

"Aku.." Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan suaranya, "Aku rasa..itu ide yang bagus. Aku menerimanya."

"Oh ya, aku dengar akan ada drama musikal lagi akhir pekan ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apakah ini merupakan suatu ajakan kencan?"

"Menurutmu? Oh ya, kau tak usah membawa tongkat lagi bersamamu."

"Kenapa? Aku butuh itu untuk menuntunku berjalan."

"Karena mulai saat ini akulah yang akan selalu menuntunmu berjalan. Jadi pastikan kau memegang erat tanganku agar tak tersesat oke."

"Baiklah. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk melepaskanku."

"Tak akan. Aku jamin itu."

'Jika kau merasa dirimu tidak sempurna, tunggulah. Tunggulah dengan hati yang sabar hingga cinta itu datang padamu. Karena sesungguhnya cinta itulah yang akan menyempurnakan dirimu.'

-END-

Inspired by comic "Hai Miiko"


End file.
